


Über Wölfe und Schafe

by Sternenreigen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Tragic Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenreigen/pseuds/Sternenreigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Kuss, der alles ändert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Über Wölfe und Schafe

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Zusammen!  
> Meine erste "Fanfiction" die ich jemals geschrieben habe.
> 
> Entschuldigt, ich habe keinen richtigen "Zeitpunkt" für diese Geschichte gefunden (vor Haven/nach Haven/nach Corypheus...) Ich wollte das, was mir in den Sinn kam nieder schreiben.

Seine warmen Hände ruhten auf Lavellan‘s Gesicht. Sein Herz schmerzte und drohte zu zerbersten, als er sich gewahr war, dass Sie es war, die seinen Namen, so zart wie eine Frühlingsrose, flüsterte. 

Nichts sehnlicher hatte er sich, seit dem ersten Moment als er sie sah, gewünscht. Er wusste, dass es falsch war. Die sonst so starke Mauer, die er um sich herum gebaut hatte, zerbrach. Ihre Augen sahen Ihn so schmerzlich liebevoll an, dass er drohte vergessen zu atmen. „Ma vhenan...“, flüsterte er und küsste Sie mit all der Liebe die er für Sie empfand.  
In diesem Moment, als er für das erste Mal ihre Lippen auf den seinen spürte, hielt die Welt wie er sie kannte, an. Die Einsamkeit, die sein täglicher Begleiter war, war verschwunden. Diese beiden Lippen waren füreinander geschaffen.  
Sie seufzte unter seinem Kuss und vergrub ihre zarten Finger in seinen Rücken. Ein zarter Biss in ihre untere Lippe, ein weiteres Seufzen ihrerseits und ein Schauer der Erregung bahnte sich den Weg durch seinen Körper. Er forderte nun das ein, was er sich schon seit Monaten wünschte und sich in Gedanken ausgemalt hatte. Anfangs schüchtern, nun fordernd verlangte er Eintritt in ihren Mund. Zunge kämpfte mit Zunge. Vernunft gegen das Verlangen. Lavallan atmete schwer, als Solas sich wieder von ihr trennte.  
Das flackernde Kerzenlicht in seinem Zimmer spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht wider. 

Gerötete Wangen, leicht geöffnete Lippen und noch feucht von dem eben beendeten Kuss. Ihre Augen sagten das, was ihr der Mund versagte. Es war ein solch wunderschöner Anblick dass es ihm fast um den Verstand brachte.  
„Ihr seid so wunderschön“, stellte er in Ehrfurcht fest und ein zartes, wenn auch schüchternes Lächeln, umspielte Lavellans Lippen. Ihre Hände wanderten von seinem Rücken zu seiner Brust und er war sich sicher sie spürte seinen kräftigen und schnellen Herzschlag in ihren Handflächen. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich aufgeregt und das alleine reichte Solas aus um einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Er war nun schon so weit gegangen, er konnte und wollte Sie nie mehr los lassen. Es dauerte nur einen flüchtigen Augenblick und Solas fand Sich über ihr wieder. Ein überraschtes „Oh“ entlockte er dem Inquisitor. Lavellan lag auf seinem Schreibtisch und er nun zwischen ihren langen Beinen. Er war ja so egoistisch. Er wollte Sie – mit Haut und Haaren. In seinen Ohren pochte sein Herz und seine Hände fingen an ihre Bluse die sie trug zu öffnen.

Er erwachte aus seinem Traum. Ein Seufzen aus seiner Kehle und er versuchte den süßen Moment einzufangen und stellte fest, dass es vorbei war. Diese Erkenntnis ertrank sein Herz mit Traurigkeit und es gab kein Zurück, er war der Wolf. Und Sie das Schaf, unerreichbar und wunderschön. Er starrte ins Leere und schwor sich diese Gefühle für seinen Inquisitor zu verschließen. 

Er liebte sie. Für immer. Er belügte sich selbst.


End file.
